A Second Chance At Life
by beads.of.jade
Summary: (This is a major spoiler alert so you should read the manga because if you haven't then you'll start to cry... but if you don't care then i'm not the boss of you:) Neji dies but comes back to life with the help of Orochimaru and team Taka. There's more to it but i suck at summarys...Enjoy!


**A Second Chance at Life**

Surrounding him were white lights and soft melodies. The air was so fresh and his body was so light, he was flying. All of the former pain in he chest had vanished and was replaced with surrenedy. His hair wasn't in its normally loose ponytail and his clothing wasn't battered and covered in blood, his long hair now cascaded down his back freely and he now wore a white silk robe. The curse mark was lifted, was this what it felt like to be free? He could now fly, and no longer felt pain, the air was so soft and one could fall into a slumber for eternity here, most would call this freedom, but this boy couldn't help to feel that something was missing, or rather someone. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had some unfinished business in another place, one that was the opposite of this one, it was a brutal world, with death and pain, sorrow and hate, a world full of betrayal and he wanted to go there. Heaven was where he was now and for some reason he wanted to return to a place like hell, but why? Why? Because in that world, there lived an angel. "And with her is my heaven."

"N-Ne-ji. Neji!? Ten-Ten's throat was occupied by a very large toad as she called to her lover's stagnant body waiting for a response. "Neji c-come on. Y-you, you can't die! You can't! Come on! She grabbed his shoulders obviously in denial. " Wake up Neji, we're in the middle of a war!" She was yelled at the body. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" She was shaking him, but with each attempt he slumped back down. "N-Neji!" She was sobbing and snot was dripping down her nose uncontrollably, she didn't care, she just wanted to hear his voice one last time, no. She wanted to hear it forever. "This isn't the time or the place to die on me!" She then felt a trembling hand rest on her shoulder.

"Ten-Ten, I, I'm so sorry!" Lee was trying to comfort her, but in truth he needed comforting himself.

"Ne-ji." She said this time barely audible. The kounochi and her remaining teammate stood there silently sobbing. Not even noticing the presence of four unfamiliar chakras behind them.

"Katsuyu, is this it?" A rather sinister voice questioned.

"Lee!" Ten-Ten quickly pulled out a seal, Lee got in his stance.

"It's okay. I am Katsuyu, and I have been summoned by Sakura Haruno, she has sent me here to help you." Katsuyu insured them.

"But that's, Orochimaru! 'I thought he was dead!' Why is he here?!" Ten-Ten remained aware.

"Tchh." Karin spat, while Suigetsu remained smug.

"I have decided to help you out, now step away or I shall reconsider." She didn't know why but she did as told and moved away from Neji, maybe it was the fact that at this point she was extremely desperate.

"Kasuyu after I place the seal infuse your chakra into each of his chakra points. After that Karin make him bite you so his chakra network starts working properly, then Suigetsu mend his body, and Jugo put some life into the boy. Make it quick, I want to observe our Sasuke fighting." Orchimaru said this as if bringing people back to life was a simple task, but no one was surprised, this _was_ Orchimaru.

After a long, _long _hourpassed Orchimaru Began walking away with his two lackeys and a toddler following behind. "Girl." Orochimaru began while making his departure; "You might want to give him CPR now." She was sure he was smiling as he said this, but nevertheless she gave Neji CPR.

Ten-Ten was in awe as she heard a cough, accompanied by more coughs until Neji's eyes opened. "Ne-ji," Ten-Ten said his name slowly in two syllables. He sat up, but not for long. "NEJI!" Screamed the teary eyed girl who was now crying in joy, as she jumped to him and gave him the hug of her life, knocking him over in the process. Lee, standing behind the two, was crying waterfalls and mumbling something about youth.

"Ten-" Neji tried speaking, only to be hushed.

"Don't speak." Ten-Ten whispered, tightening her hold, as did Neji.

" You where gone, Neji. Don't ever go." Her voice saddened.

"I was at the place where you belong." Neji gently said, this time not interrupted. "But for now my heaven is here with you." He paused. "One day I'll go back with you." He finished. 'I'll make sure that day doesn't come soon for you, my love.' He would make sure to protect her and never leave her side, which was too Ten-Ten's promise to Neji.

"I love you." They both said at the same time as if their hearts were in sync.

Then they focused their attention to the battle at hand, yes not losing Neji was one victory, but the war was not over, and they were going to make sure when it was, it would be the victory of the Allied Shinobi!

In the other battlefield Naruto felt a familiar chakra one that he thought was long gone. 'Ha, I knew he couldn't stay down for long!' he thought proudly.

"Lets do this!" Said the pink haired kunochi.

"Hell Yeah!" Replied the super, hyper, active, knucklehead, ninja.

"Hmph." Agreed the former missing-nin Sasuke, in a 'Too cool for you' tone as always.

NEJI SHALL LIVE!

Please review, all is accepted but if you go crazy with flames I can't burn you back so be considerate of how painful it will be to reframe from doing so. :)


End file.
